As Our World Crumbles
by Lmaooooonade
Summary: Zelda and Link's wish to restore Lorule's Triforce was not immediately granted by their Triforce. And now Hilda and Ravio must watch their world crumble and fall into oblivion.


Zelda and Link had returned to Hyrule, leaving Hilda and Ravio to Lorule. Ravio only watched as his bracelet dissolved away and turned into a golden dust before his eyes, Hilda only placed her hands to her heart and turned from the slab, the duo made their way back to the castle.

As the last days approached, Hilda and Ravio returned once more to the sacred realm of Lorule, the remaining citizens accompanied them as it was their final place of respite.The castle was beginning to crumble, and the sacred realm was their final refuge. The tall slab had almost cracked completely in half as more of their world decayed. Hilda found herself frustrated and angry, she feared that the heroes had betrayed her and her people. Ravio approached and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know princess, but we have to hope..." he said, Hilda twisted and cast his hand from her.

"Ravio!" she shouted, startling him enough into withdrawing his hand a bit more. "Look! Our people are cowering! Our home is gone, fallen to oblivion!" she screamed, her pale face becoming stained with red, a result of her rage. "The hero of Hyrule and his princess have left us to ROT, Ravio!" She continued, her rant turned to focus on Ravio "If you were not such a coward our world would never have been in danger, Ravio! I blame you!" Hilda raged, raising her staff to him, ready to strike him in anger. Ravio did not flinch, butinstead stoodfast.

She shook her head and approached the slab, Ravio closely behind her, placing a hand on the cool dark stone of it. "If this to crack completely... All hope is truly lost." Hilda said loudly, a raw anger still evident in her voice as a low rumble drew her attention to the stone spires that surrounded them. Everyone watched as one of them fractured and split, falling into the nothingness. The citizens gasped and spoke in hushed, worried tones. Hilda could not bring herself to comfort them any longer, especially since she just had a huge outburst of anger, and kept her back turned to them. Hilda just began a to pray, begging that if the triforce did not return to them that their fall into oblivion would come quickly and without pain.

As she prayed over the stone a rumble within the slab began, and the crack finally shifted it's way to the very top, Hilda looked up, the stone was finally in half, and began to dissolve away underneath her touch, the dust blowing itself away to the abyss surrounding them. A few worried cries rang out, the last bit of hope they could even cling to had just blown away.

Hilda gave a sudden wail, and her knees began to give. She felt as though she were crumbling just as her kingdom had. She'd collapsed to her knees, arms the only thing holding her up, and she began to sob. Ravio crouched and whispered to her "I'm sorry Princess..." he said, running a hand across her back before standing again.

The citizens were struck silent in fear, a deeper fear than they would have been saddled with if she had reacted with rage. But the sobbing let them know it for sure, that all hope was lost, and these would be their final moments together.

The captain of the guard came to her, "Excuse me, Princess Hilda!" he started, a slight quiver to his voice. "You must address your people, they are frightened." The captain said, this would be the first time in his life he would freely admit he was scared, horrified even.

"She's in no state to!" Ravio exclaimed, he found himself turning towards the citizens and the remainder of the guards, he had finally found the courage to address them. "Citizens of Lorule!" he said, watching the sea of eyes turn toward him, he swallowed hard, and began to speak. "I-- I know this is bad, but we must keep faith that the heroes wished to restore our world!" He said loudly, his words brought no comfort, however, and the denizens of Lorule began to panic.

Cries of "We shall all fall away to the abyss!" And "We have been forsaken!" Rang out.

Ravio stood tall and announced it "Princess Zelda and Link made the wish, I feel it! You just need to belie-- " he started, but he was interrupted by a blinding golden light behind him accompanied by a loud ringing noise. He turned to see what was happening.

Within the light to Lorulean Triforce began to materialize, Hilda looked upon it, trembling in awe as she'd never seen it in anything other than a painting or engraving. As the golden light dissipated she stood, the Triforce lowered itself into the place where the slab had once been, the blackness of it was deeper of that than the chasms her kingdom had fallen into.

Hilda's eyes widened and suddenly the sun began to shine in full force, a thing that hadn't happened in a long time. Ravio came to her and looked upon it. "It is here princess... We-- We are saved!" he said, excitement welled in his chest as cries of cheer swelled behind them. The guards kept the citizens from rushing it, their sense of duty restored.

Hilda looked to Ravio and gave him a soft smile. "Make the wish with me Ravio, please." she said, reaching out for his hand. Ravio nodded "Of course, Hilda." he said, grabbing her hand. With his left hand, and her right they placed their hands on the Triforce, closed their eyes and silently they made the wish; to restore Lorule to the way it should be.

The Triforce began to glow, and send pulsing waves of blue light throughout the kingdom. And with every pulse the land csme back, trees and creatures came back, birds began chirping, and the grass looked green once more. Houses were back, and Death Mountain was as well, standing tall above all of Lorule once more.

The castle itself repaired and standing proudly in the center of the kingdom. The sacred realm too, the crumbled pillars found themselves pulled back together, and the stone spires began to rebuild around them. Once the blue light ended, Ravio and Hilda opened their eyes to a restored realm, and a new feeling of hope. "Ravio..." Hilda said, looking to him, her face still tinged with pink from her outbursts. "Ravio I'm sorry." she said.

"I know. Let's take your citizens home, Princess" Ravio added in. Hilda nodded and returned home with her people, hand-in-hand with Ravio.


End file.
